<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Even Trip Dawg by stardustwhiskeyhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280274">Don't Even Trip Dawg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwhiskeyhoney/pseuds/stardustwhiskeyhoney'>stardustwhiskeyhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Fics : The Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Morty Tops, Overstimulation, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, Tiny Rick, Top Morty Smith, Yes you read that right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustwhiskeyhoney/pseuds/stardustwhiskeyhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whaddya know," Rick says, voice breaking a little from the pleasurable discomfort. "You actually feel big in this size, Morty."</p><p>"Shut up. It's just because you’re tight."</p><p>Morty slides in deeper until he’s bottomed out inside of Rick. He stops for a while, taking deep breaths and probably stopping himself for letting loose then and there.</p><p>"Holy shit, I don't want to cum. I don't want to cum-" the boy muttering under his breath in panic.</p><p>"What was it that they always say? Think of your grandpa?"</p><p>"Not helping," Morty laughs shakily, a beautiful sound that warms Rick's heart. <em>"My grandpa's sexy as fuck."</em></p><p>-</p><p>Because sometimes it's Rick who needs to be held, and who can do it better than anyone but the one and only Morty Smith?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Fics : The Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Even Trip Dawg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never in a million years would I have thought of writing bottom Rick content but I guess C-137 makes you do miraculous things huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Why am I always the one bottoming Rick?"</em>
</p><p>Morty, goddamn Morty never runs out of things to bitch about. Rick sets his screwdriver down his work desk and pushes a hand in front of his eyes. He smooths his hair down in frustration and swivels around his chair to acknowledge his fleshlig– his grandson.</p><p>"You? Topping me? Look at yourself Morty. Your limp little dick can't even take this sweet ass of mine. And oh, not to mention the power imbalance, baby-"</p><p>"But that's boring! That's such a planetary mindset! And just because you're older or stronger doesn't mean you can always top!"</p><p>Rick rolls his eyes and crosses his arm over his chest.</p><p>"Well what do you want me to do about it then? Let you?"</p><p>"Maybe let me sometime. I-I can-"</p><p>"You can't do shit Morty."</p><p>Rick relishes in Morty’s defeated silence but that swiftly dissipates when he sees the kid's shoulder sag in defeat. Morty pouts, also crossing his arms over his chest. The boy rubs his sneakers in a twisting motion, eyes looking disappointed and crestfallen down the floor. It’s somewhat effective. Very effective to Rick.</p><p>He groans. Leave it up to Morty to both want to be a pain in his ass, literally and figuratively.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Rick finally concedes when he sees those puppy eyes go full force. Morty's face starts brightening up, expecting. "But only for every 50 times I fuck you, you get to fuck me."</p><p>"20!"</p><p>"35!"</p><p>"Deal!" Morty says excitedly, hands twisting in anticipation. Rick almost feels guilty for giving him a shitty deal. Almost.</p><p>Rick swivels in his chair, going back to focusing on tinkering with his tech.</p><p>"Holy shit. Thank you Rick!" Morty runs and hugs him from behind, those shoulders enveloping him in a warmth that reaches to his cold cybernetic heart. This wasn’t that bad to be honest.</p><p>"Yeah yeah-" Rick dismisses the overzealous appreciation with a sway of his fingers. He wasn’t really one for emotions.</p><p>-</p><p>The day finally comes, and they’re both in Rick’s bed, cloaked in the darkness of his room. Morty thrusts into him like an overeager puppy humping a pillow. Rick lets him, rolling his eyes. He hardly feels anything.</p><p>“Nnnh, yeah. Oh fuck oh fuck. Rick I’m so close-" Morty cums inside him, the heat of his release coating Rick’s walls, then the boy bonelessly sags and collapses against him, smothering him with his weight.</p><p>“That?” Rick couldn’t really stop himself from saying. “That was it?"</p><p>“What were you expecting? I'm young and a virgin.”</p><p>“I don’t know Morty, maybe something longer than <em>30 seconds?</em>”</p><p>“You should be thanking me that I even got to cum! Your ass is so loose-"</p><p>Wow. Fucking ouch. Rick has heard worse. After living for so many years haphazardly ruining people's lives just because he can, he has had his fair share of hearing harsh insults and harsher accusations. He's heard everything, in almost every language in the multiverse. But this time, it strikes a bullseye.</p><p>“It’s not that-” He defends himself.</p><p>“It is!”</p><p>Morty’s insistence makes Rick believe him. That kid was kinder than Mother Theresa herself but damn. This was such an asshole move, no pun intended. The boy doubles back down when he sees Rick's face. "Rick I'm-"</p><p>“Get dressed and get out.” Rick interrupts him, tone firm and icy.</p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“Get out, Morty.”</p><p>-</p><p>Days later he finds himself in front of Morty’s door. He sighs, gripping the doorknob with a sweaty hand, turning it with his wrist at a tortoise’s pace, giving himself time to think about if he was really going to do this. The door opened with a crack. He saw Morty in the darkness, eyes closed serenely and listening to music. Rick thought he would be jacking it at this hour, but sometimes the kid’s just a kid.</p><p>Morty blinks his eyes open, slowly gaining awareness to the light that’s coming from the open door. He takes out his earphones off and wipes his eyes, adjusting to the darkness.</p><p>“Rick? Ti-Tiny Rick?"</p><p>Rick walks to him. He crosses his arms impatiently in front of Morty, crooking a sarcastic brow. “There Morty you happy?”</p><p>“If this is about what I said, I’m sorry-”</p><p>“I’m not that sensitive, Morty.”</p><p>He was. He was that sensitive. He had to down liquor while crying, muttering, it’s not even that loose, what the fuck while listening to a Queen album in melancholy. But Rick doesn’t tell him that.</p><p>Rick lets Morty hold his hand and lead him between his spread knees. The boy’s gaze wanders up and down at him, closely observing all the changes.</p><p>“What’s the maAAatter, Morty? Something not to your liking?”</p><p>“No-no,” Morty rushes in to say. "It's just that you're so small."</p><p>"I had to adjust so your frail weak ass would feel powerful. You feeling powerful now, you little shit?"</p><p>Morty doesn’t answer him and instead just continues to inspect him with silent awe in his eyes, noting their size difference. Rick tsks and pushes his chest, making Morty tumble down the bed on his back.</p><p>“Stop looking and just take my goddamn virginity.”</p><p>Morty swallows then nods awkwardly, flipping their positions. He looms over Rick, the boy's body covering his own.</p><p>The first kiss was a peck, barely qualifying as a kiss. Morty brushes his lips against Rick’s, like a little cute punctuation. The boy leans back to look at him, smiling. Rick feels his gratitude in the small gesture. Rick pulls him close back in and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue all over Morty’s mouth before remembering that this night was supposed to go differently for the both of them. A change of positions. Of roles. He opens his mouth, letting Morty explore inside. Morty of course takes it slow like he's in some goddamn Nicholas Sparks movie.</p><p>He undresses Rick with gentle hands, divesting him of his shirt and pants in an almost worshipful manner. Rick does the same, reciprocating Morty’s eagerness to get them both naked, small hands lousily fumbling to pull up his shirt.</p><p>Morty trails kisses down his jaw to his neck, and Rick feels himself shiver from the stimulation, hands flying to grasp at Morty’s back. Just thinking about losing his virginity has made his cock hard beneath his briefs. He feels stupidly shameful about that. He wasn’t some goddamn virgin. Far from it.</p><p>But at the same time this feels good. Almost too good.</p><p>"Get some lube. And open me up,” Rick orders him, not wanting to give away that he was enjoying being kissed too much. Morty reached above him and retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. He drops it down on Rick’s chest once, fingers clumsy in anticipation. Rick passed it down to him again, and Morty took it, opening the cap with a small snapping noise.</p><p>The boy squeezed a large amount to his fingers. Rick doesn’t bother to chastise him for it, or for being wasteful. Too much lube is better than not enough lube, anyway. Morty remembers to warm it in his hands, just like how Rick does for him. He must know the odd discomfort of something slimy and cold against his asshole.</p><p>When Morty was satisfied with the temperature, he started to lightly circle Rick's entrance, not pressing his fingers inside yet, just prodding all over the surrounding area. Morty fingers him, gently pushing in one, and then another. When the third finger came in, Rick felt the familiar stretch and burn. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, willing himself to relax so this could go easier for the both of them.</p><p>Morty's eight-year-old sized fingers don't really reach his prostate but hey, it's the thought that counts.</p><p>After a while, Rick enjoys the foreign feeling of something invading his ass, rocking his hips a little against the intrusion, as Morty thrusted his digits in and out at a slow pace. It was going well, but Rick still needed to give him a couple of pointers.</p><p>"You gotta uh-" he starts. "You gotta," Rick makes a scissoring gesture.</p><p>"Oh. Oh right."</p><p>It's a good thing that Rick had the foresight to prepare himself beforehand. An hour ago he was in the shower, head against the wall, back arched, and ass out - opening himself up. It was a lot of work. He was fucking Morty because Morty was Morty, not because he was young, <em>but goddamn</em>, he thought to himself, patiently thrusting his fingers in and out. <em>Kids are tight.</em></p><p>
  <em>Spoken like a true pedophile, Sanchez.</em>
</p><p>Back at the present, his cock was starting to harden, showing a little interest for their current activity. Morty added more lube while he was at it, focusing on making the slide velvet smooth and easy. After he deems it enough, he removes his digits inside of Rick, his hand going to his own cock, grasping it tight.</p><p>"Can I-"</p><p>"Yes you may," Rick replies mockingly. "Yes you may, oh kind sir."</p><p>"Don't be mean."</p><p>"I’ll stop being mean when you stop acting like such a pussy. You’re not hurting me, Morty. Just-just fucking put it in.”</p><p>Morty grabbed the lube again, slicked up his cock, and gave it a few tugs before situating himself between Rick’s spread thighs. Morty's being considerate enough not to put it all in in one thrust in his virgin asshole. Rick doesn't give him that consideration but that's just Morty. Doing things for people that people wouldn't even do back for him.</p><p>"Whaddya know," Rick says, voice breaking a little from the pleasurable discomfort. "You actually feel big in this size, Morty."</p><p>"Shut up. It's just because you’re tight."</p><p>Morty slides in deeper until he’s bottomed out inside of Rick. He stops for a while, taking deep breaths and probably stopping himself for letting loose then and there.</p><p>"Holy shit, I don't want to cum. I don't want to cum-" the boy muttering under his breath in panic.</p><p>"What was it that they always say? Think of your grandpa?"</p><p>"Not helping," Morty laughs shakily, a beautiful sound that warms Rick's heart. <em> "My grandpa's sexy as fuck." </em></p><p>Rick lets out a whimper when Morty begins to rock into him slowly. It's been a while since he's been on the receiving end. Been a while since he's monogamous. He hasn't fucked anyone else since he's been fucking Morty. It's a fact that he doesn't look closely into, knowing he wouldn't like the emotional answer it possesses.</p><p>The thrusting of the boy's hips increases in speed, as Rick grabs Morty’s plump ass to direct him in a rhythm that would satisfy them both, while he rolled his hips back against him. It wasn’t perfect, but they were getting there.</p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>They both freeze. Rick let out that involuntary moan when Morty hit something inside of him. They look at each other for several heartbeats, Morty slowly realizing what he’s done.</p><p>“Was that? Did I?” Morty asks him excitedly, happy at the thought he did something right.</p><p>“Oh yes you did you brilliant motherfucker you.”</p><p>Weirdly enough, Rick offers his palms and they high-five like middle schoolers. It’s so out of place, so weird, but at the same time, so them.</p><p>“Now get going," Rick says breathlessly, "and wreck grandpa’s ass.”</p><p>Their laughter turns into moaning when they lose themselves both into each other. Morty changes the angle, propping Rick's legs over his shoulder, fucking himself deeper into him. Rick fists at the sheets, while gasping for lungfuls of delicious oxygen, surrendering himself into the pleasure.</p><p>Rick always thought slow sex was boring. Tedious. Not worth his time. It was always a race to the climax for other people, and he enjoyed that, but this with Morty was something different. It was oddly intimate. It's been a long time since Rick felt taken care of, he thinks with his chest tightening, heart feeling too big for his ribcage. Instead of melting in the sappy shit he’s been thinking, Rick just covers up all the emotion with more dirty talk, more filth… because it was easier to tell someone to, “fuck me harder”, than, “I love you.”</p><p>"Holy shit, yeah baby just like that. Fucking use my ass like how I use yours, fuck-"</p><p>Morty, being the obedient little service top he is, sets a punishing pace, thrusting inside of him in a breakneck speed.</p><p>"God, Rick you're so hot inside. I'm so close-"</p><p>Morty reaches for his cock finally and strokes it velvet swift, hand soft from the suppleness of his skin and from the glide of the leftover lube. Rick bites a groan from the touch, throwing his head back to the pillow, feeling himself getting closer to cumming. He wasn't going to last much longer and neither was Morty.</p><p>Morty whimpers, hips bucking, "Grandpa, please I want to, ca-can I cum-"</p><p>"You wanna cum inside me baby? You wanna fill my little ass up? That's gooOOOood and all Morty, but I don't think you actually deserve it."</p><p>"Please," Morty begs, because no matter how they do this, no matter who's fucking who, he'll always be the one who ends up begging. "Please I'll do anything, Rick. Just let me do it inside, holy shit."</p><p>"Here's what you're going to do Morty. You're going to clean me up. And no, you're not going to use your fingers. I'm gonna make you use your tongue to lick up your fucking mess inside me. I want you to make sure you get every crevice clean, and I fucking want you to swallow it, you filthy little whore." Morty stiffened, back arching away from the bed as he came with a broken hoarse moan.</p><p>He feels Morty's hot cum release inside of him, the sensation pleasurable and satisfying. Rick follows seconds later, coating his and Morty's stomach with his viscous pearlescent semen. Morty, this time, didn't collapse on top of him like a ragdoll. They lay next to each other, breathless and bone tired.</p><p>Rick looks at him, admiring the splotchy flush covering the boy's cheeks, his curly hair was mussed, as if he still was the one still got fucked. Rick doesn't control the urge to snake a hand around his nape and pull him close for a kiss. It's a sort of pleasurable cool down for them, tongues just sliding all over atop one another and breath mingling when they pull away to inhale. Rick bites the bottom of Morty's lip with a delighted hum, showing his praise, his approval, and gratitude.</p><p>Morty as promised, ventures the map of his skin downward with kisses. His hands grip Rick's thighs and spread them wide. Rick witnesses him looking so hypnotized by the sight of his cum leaking out his ass.</p><p>“You see? Now you understand how I feel about you every time I fill you up. Jesus Christ, Morty, you make me want to do it all again all the damn time. Once isn't fucking enough for me."</p><p>Morty leans his head on his crotch and cleans him up devotedly. Rick's hands fly to his hair. He grasps those curls like a lifeline and arches his back on the bed like a bowstring, the lightning on his spine. He feels so vulnerable, so taken care of, as Morty licks his entrance, spreading him wider and wider til he can feel the stretch. Rick moans from the overstimulation. Morty doesn't wipe his mouth with the back of his hand later, but instead he swipes his tongue all over his lips when he's done.</p><p>"Did I do well grandpa? Did I get all of it?"</p><p>"Yes, baby, you've been such a good little boy. Come over here." There is still the hints bitterness in his tongue when their lips meet, but Rick doesn't really mind. "God, that was"— Amazing. Fucking brilliant. Goddamn marvelous—"that was… good."</p><p>Just because he's in a new body doesn't mean he's a different Rick. He's still the emotionally constipated raggedy ass motherfucker. Morty understands the meaning behind the simple statement, nodding and basking in the unspoken praise.</p><p>"Thank you, Rick." Morty says earnestly in the darkness, eyes crinkling from how big he's smiling. Rick pulls the kid to his chest and just sighs with satisfaction.</p><p>"Don't even trip dawg."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>